pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Killerbreadbug72
TELL ME Tell me if I am an Admin here: *K, but when you are here, MOVE it when your editing. I don't have much time for this wiki, so keep it up. ~~Rocky~~ Adminship If you're interested in adminship, you might try contacting the founder. Cheers. --Charitwo (talk) 19:53, 22 November 2008 (UTC) one thing once this wiki is bigger, you will have to compete for dominance as sub canon. put your name on your work. This site is devoted as a sketchpad, yes, but its main focus is the pikmin wars. ~~Rocky~~ Pikipedia There wasn't enough space on my User Page at Pikipedia to put up all my ideas so I'll put them here from now on instead. Portal-Kombat Welcome Portal-Kombat! I'm going to move my walkthroug hto. Yes, yes, welcome, but did you not read the message above, KBB. ~~Rocky~~ Yes I did! He is just a friend from Pikepedia! no, I mean the "one thing" section. Put your name on things. ~~Rocky~~ Oh. So just put my Sig. on the article, or on the talk page? Not on canonal pages, please. it will confuse those who haven't seen pikipedia yet. ~~Rocky~~ Is this considered "Working it"? Pikmin 3 Hey! please put this on the top of all of your Non-Canon (Fake) Pages!!! And put this one on Canon (Real Pikmin game things) That is pefect, KBB. ~~Rocky~~ Thank you! I deffy the right of every idiot within a thousand Miles who cannot tell the difference between Canon and Non-Canon on this site!!! Whats happening with the text? ~~Rocky~~ Oh, my Sig just split between two lines, or the border didn't show because of a format error. This canon/non-canon thing was a very good idea! Portal-Kombat Hey, could you help me catagorize the Pages? If it is a Canon page, put Category:Canon at the bottom, and Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies or Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies. Also, if it is an enemy, put one for what type of family it it, don;t worry if the page hasn't been created yet, I will get around to it. ??? If you have A question, ask it here: Q: Why do you continue to put your sig on canon pages? A: Because Rocky told me to sign my work. I asked that, you only Sign fanon works.~~Rocky~~ Ahh, so what. Should I sign it on the talk page then? no, Just leave it blank. non-canon only. ~~Rocky~~ Q: A: Q: A: Q: A: err... *HIC* One final thing for banners: We need Semi-canon. 2 different banners, 1 for things that were droped consepts from the game, and another for something based off somehing from the pikmin games, like a new type. dose that make sence? Blue and Yellow ~~Rocky~~ Got it, how about this: Pikmin 2.1 (Challenge Mode) - hello, i am peanut64 and i am the original creator of the pikmin 2.1 challenge mode. I thank you for the edits on the levels. I also wanted you to know that you have to bring the marble of the onion's color to activate it. Then it ejects 10 seeds.Also i would like it if you could do more on the areas and ask me for details. My wacky sig-PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, Pit Can you edit Pit of 100 Trials please. To sign up go Here.Peanut64-RandomStuff, Re:Pikmin Redemption Here is a banner for everything related to Pikmin: Redemption. So would we use this instead of the non-canon warning label? If so, could you make one for PSI please? Also I'm glad you like my ideas enough to think about actually making the game. Even I don't have that much motivation! I'm just thinking of how it would be. Portal-Kombat Um, no this would not take the place of the Non-Canon Label, but would be used on the top of pages with the Non-Canon Label. Yes, I could make on for PSI. Many things. First, nice banners Kbb. Second, If you would like to work on PR I would be happy to help you with the information you need. Finally, here is some of the information you might need for PR. * The Cover for the box: Pikmin Redemption at the top made of flowers, A Morphing Candypop bud in the center with all the types of pikmin in Redemption surrounding it, the background is a grassy plain with a night sky overhead. *The five returning pikmin look exactly the same from Pikmin2 except in this-gen's graphics. You can find a good description of the new pikmin Here, Here, and Here. *Every enemy that has been in a pikmin game is back, including some new ones. there might be some minor appearance changes to some of the old enemies, those willl be specified on the Redemption main page. As allways everything will be in this-gen's graphics. *Some of the beginning plot is chronicaled in this bullet. The story starts out of a cutscene showing Olimar defeating the fully grown Emperor Bulblax in Pikmin1.Once he defeats it the secret safe pops out and Olimar notices a cave entrance hidden under dense undergrowth. Deciding that he has some time Olimar decides to jump into the hole. He notices there are no creatures and there is another hole next to him. He jumps down and after a very long time he hits the final floor (unlucky 14). There is a geyser across from him and a black door. He enters the black door and stumbles upon a wierd candpop that can fuse pikmin's colors and abilities. Fearing this power Olimar lock the door and leaves the cave.Then the good ending of pikmin plays but, is a little different at the end. The pikmin say in English ,"We'll miss you Olimar." then it cuts to black. If needed I will specifiy more things. all you have to do is ask. SirPikmin 21:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) This-gen's graphics are the graphiics seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and Metroid Prime:Corruption. If you can't make graphics like that step them back to the graphics shown on the Gamecube.If you can't make those either keep going back to the last gen's graphics until you find a gen's graphics you can work with. SirPikmin 14:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Killerbreadbug72, I hereby move you on to the staff of Project:Redemption. You are the co-producer and can change anything you want to change in Redemption. All you have to do is ask me what you want changed and how you are going to change it. If I like your changes you are free to change it. If I don't like the changes you may not change it. Once again welcome to the staff. SirPikmin 22:53, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Slowly improving the graphics is fine by me. Also a late Merry Christmas to you. SirPikmin 22:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Good job on the Famine cave. Also good job for not screwing-up the meaning of famine. I am proud to have you on my staff! SirPikmin 15:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I found something that can help make previews and slideshows very easily. It is called Microsoft Movie Maker.If this makes things easier for you, because you can just send me finished stuff and I make it into a short preview, then good. If not, well at least I tried. Also I added more info you need to work on PR. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! 01:09, 9 January 2009 (UTC) PINK PIKMIN Some cool discoveries have been made back at Pikipedia about Pink Pikmin being real... its in the forums. What do you think? Real? Portal-Kombat Great. I actully Created it!Peanut64-RandomStuff Making Cave Of 200 Ordeals is just copying but i dont care as long as pit stays the most visited page. Also, does this mean that you wont edit pit? Peanut64-RandomStuff Im sorry but on pit the blue onion is on floor 75. I had to delete the earler one.Peanut64-RandomStuff 22:28, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I made the stub template cool. Here it is-Peanut64-RandomStuff Will not be Editing I will probably not be extensively editing until summer break, but I will still check messages in the mornings and evenings on weekdays, anddo a few real edits on the weekends. There really is no time to do anything in the week anymore,I only have about an hour to do everything including homework after I get home from swimming. Can i be an admin here please? I am admin and sysop at Wii Fanon Wiki and i would like to make this wiki a whole lot better.Peanut64-RandomStuff im an admin now but i dont know how to make you one...Peanut64-RandomStuff I just found out im not a beuracrat (if that's how you spell it...) but i am trying now to be one and I will make you one if i can.Peanut64-RandomStuff Cave of 200 May I please edit cave of 200 ordeals? I added myself to the pending signup page if that is ok, cuz i realy want 2 help! I already have a goal. I will make every canon page about pikmin i can. Call it Project:Canon.Peanut64-RandomStuff Oh, i can put a goal for 1,000 articles. Starting... NOW! Also could you help me with project:canon? All you got to do is make every canon page about any pikmin game and all of the stuff. I think that this wiki's page number could go up quickly if we created every canon thing.Peanut64-RandomStuff Does this mean you will help me? I want to make this wiki complete.Yes we would alredy have 1,000 articles plus the fanon pages. And just think if someone had all of the enemies and everything about a fanon game. That would make this wiki REALLY big.Peanut64-RandomStuff Can you make a template to go along with for my game Pikmin: The Global Breakdown? I Want it to be . Ummm, Who are you? You forgot to sign your post, so the best I can do is post it here. Whoops! Forgot to sign my name! Thanks anyways!Peanut64-RandomStuff Hello Killerbreadbug72! I need a banner for Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. I want it to be purple and for it to say that Peanut64,Portal-Kombat,and Sir Pikmin are making this. Hi Killerbreadbug72 Do u remember me?I was on ages ago as one of the first users I was on other projects and from today I am Inviting you to make a joint project with me Pikmin 4! Stelios7/(Zanderzx) 10:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Things certainly have come far here, reminds me of how far things have come from the long lists I posted on my User Page on Pikipedia! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Administrative Professionals Day Today is Administrative Professionals Day, when we honor the admins of the world. So today I will share some of my ideas for us to vote for the best. User Rights Requests I say that instead of if I think you are qualified for the position you are running for, everyone who has that position will vote on if they want you to make that position. For example: If you want to be a bureaucrat all of the bureaucrats will judge you on your abilities. If you get at least 75% of the votes you get that position, if you don't you can only ask again next month. I have created a sub-page of the User Rights Requests page to test out my idea. It is here. Categorization It should be required that every page has at least one category, whether or not the category exists yet. This includes pictures,categories, articals, templates, and user stuff. Buildup Trilogy This is the big project. All of the people on this wiki should be able to wotk on it. I hearby give express permission to everyone wiki to work on anything with PR exept the plot. I would like to get the buildup triology finished before the end of the summer. If that goal means having to make some pages un-protected I will. After the buildup triology is finished I suggest working on our sub-games that we have already started on instead of making new games. I know that we can acomlish these goals if we all try very hard. So... you have gone bye bye? Man, you are about the only famous person (besides Rocky) that i havnt met. I have met SirPikmin, Peanut, Portal-Kombat... all of those cool ppl, where have you gone???? GoldPikPik silver 20:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) YEAH! Where you gone?? All us famous ppl need u!Peanut64, Thats mah name, DONT wear it out!. Sysop, Bureaucrat Killerbreadbug and I had been working on our different Pikmin ideas on our user pages on Pikipedia. Then we moved them to Pikcanon-Not, but I haven't heard from KB72 in a long time. And, on a separate note, I did something crazy this weekend- I played through the entire Pikmin 2 from beginning to end, using no sprays, a good fourteen hours. I did this, of course, to celebrate the possible announcement of Pikmin 3 next Tuesday :) Also, now that I've played through Pikmin 2, I don't think I'm going to buy the wiimake. I'm gonna hold out for the sequel! Portal-Kombat Sorry if I have been gone for a while, my interests just kind of drifted from wikias, to reading manga and warriors. Oh, and I have some really big school projects (1000 pts) and I am begining my ninja training. Sorry! I might start editing a little more in the summer. Hey, you there? Youve been gone, just saying hi.18:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC)